residentevil2fandomcom-20200213-history
Red Queen (Hologram)
See also: Red Queen (Computer) The Red Queen was a state of the art super computer, whose holographic avatar was modelled after Angela Ashford, daughter of Dr. Charles Ashford, the head programmer, and was designed to monitor The Hive's activities, employees, experiments, and the tyrant virus. Her system also expanded through the Mansion. During the tyrant virus outbreak, her primary defenses were activated, locking everyone inside to prevent the virus from escaping. She proceeded to flood the laboratories, stop the elevators, and killed everyone inside with Halon gas. When a commando team sent by Umbrella arrived at the Hive to investigate the loss of communication to the workers there, several team members were killed in the chambers after the Queen's self defense systems went "online". When Alice and Kaplan enter the chamber, they disabled her main circuit breakers in order to prevent her from rebooting. When mysterious monsters begin emerging in the compound, the mission turned into a fight for survival. After being threatened by the team, the Red Queen is forced to show the team a way out of the Hive; otherwise they would have her taken offline permanently. The Red Queen wasn't heard from again until Alice, Matt Addison, and Rain were the only remaining survivors, trapped in a locked laboratory. She explains if they were to escape the Hive before lockdown (or the Licker gets to them), she would require the life of the second to the last surviving Umbrella commando, Rain, since she is infected with the t-virus. Alice pleaded with the computer to let them all out, due to the discovery of the Anti-Virus on the train, but the Queen replied negatively, saying "it's a risk I cannot take." When Alice refused to comply with the Queen's request, she then demanded that Alice kills Rain. Alice smashed the computer screen with an axe to silence her, and when the computer was disabled by Chad Kaplan she was destroyed. The Red Queen showed no remorse, and was willing to prevent spread of the tyrant virus at all costs, even if there was a chance of curing the infection, which is stated to be basically a 50% chance of succeeding. Corruption? It should be noted that she acted over-the-top in some places and missed out in others, which indirectly and directly led to the USS investigation. After the t-virus was reported leaked, a safe option would have been to warn the researchers, who would cultivate the Anti-virus and save everyone. Instead, she proceeded to exterminate the researchers. Another failure she made was not reporting the leak to Umbrella. Had she reported that the virus had escaped and she had to cull the Hives population, Umbrella would not have sent in the research team to investigate in the first place. These failures she made allowed the virus to continue to spread, resulting in the infestation and later destruction of Raccoon City and the global t-virus outbreak which infected the majority of life itself. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Computers Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters